A Wonderful Life On This Wonderful World!
by EthFin
Summary: What if Yunyun never show up to the mansion but instead it's Sena. Will the route of Satou Kazuma change?
1. God's blessings to this unknown creature

**Chapter 1**

**God's blessings to this unknown creature!**

**Part ****1**

It was raining outside.

"Your turn Aqua."

I was sitting on the couch having my cheek rest in my palm, watching the wood burn in the fireplace.

"Megumin! Isn't it too much for the mage piece to cast many explosions?!"

Just staring at it makes my body feel warm, even though I'm far away on it.

"Fufufu! No one said there is a limit in using mana points on it!"

I just realized, all chimneys have holes in it.

The fire slowly fading like a candle as the rain drop. The fireplace is no more a fireplace as it turned into a water place.

"Kazuma, I want to go outside, the crocodiles are more active when it's raining and they like to roam around the forest! Please let me go outside!"

Tears began dropping from my eyes as I watch the fireplace cry too.

"It's against the rules! It says here in the manual that the mage class can only cast one explosion every round! It's illegal to cast as many as one explosion!"

"Ha! Then I will make it legal!"

The crazy loli cast another explosion.

"Uwaaaaah! I don't want to play anymore! This is unfair! Unfair!"

"Aaahhhhh!"

I screamed not because of the fireplace. I screamed because of how useless my party members are.

A bolt of lightning landed in a tree near the mansion.

"AAAAHHHH!" x3

This isn't the fantasy world I dream of! I want to have a peaceful life and not some babysitter for this three useless problematic childrens!

"Don't scare me like that Kazuma! You almost gave me a heart attack. Hey, why are you crying? Is there a problem?"

"No, it's nothing… _sniff_"

Crying can't solve this. I should probably head to my room to sleep and forgot about it.

"Ohooo perhaps you began to reflect from your actions for sexually harassing us, am I right? Or perhaps you regretted that you treat me, a goddess harshly and began to think about what will happen to you, right? Well, you can confess all your sins now and I shall forgive you HikiNEET for your actions"

Before I open the door, my left ear twitches as I heard what the goddess of dept said to me.

"For I, Aqua, the goddess of water will purify your tears and your blood to remove the demon inside you."

I began pulling the cheeks of the useless goddess who was insulting me.

"Ahhh! Stop! What did I do this time?!"

"I'm not crying because of that you useless goddess! I'm crying because of how unfortunate my life right now! I want to live in a peaceful, relaxing life and having a harem and beautiful girls surrounded me everywhere even in the bath and bedroom! And just so you know I haven't done anything sexual to you three! And to begin with, I would never harass you, you stupid goddess! No man would ever harass you from your attitude! And Megumin, I'm sorry that I steal your panty by accident but it's still not sexual harassment! And what do you mean purify my blood?! Are you trying to kill me you useless goddess?!"

"_Sniff_ Uwaaaaah! you're meanie Kazuma! I know what you mean by 'No man would ever harass you' is it because I'm ugly?! I'm not ugly! I'm not! Say you're sorry now! Say it you HikiNEET!"

I began pulling Aqua's cheek as it slowly stretching and look like a squirrel.

"Waaahhh!!! I'm shory Kashuma-shama! Pshease don pulh dem! Aaahhh! I fheel lik mhy sheek migcht riff off!" (Waaahhh!!! I'm sorry Kazuma-sama! Please don't pull them! Aaahhh! I feel like my cheeks might rip off!)

Seeing Aqua cry in tears and screaming makes me feel good.

Wait am I turning into a sadist? No no no I don't want that to happen as it might turn into a serious problem, and I can only imagine it turning into a horrible situation! Oh no! It might be even worse if I become a sadist and turn Darkness into a toy! And I am not that type of guy for having a hardcore kinky play for a hardcore masochist Darkness!

"_Achoo_" Darkness sneezed.

"Now now, calm down you two, fighting is not the solution. Kazuma is right. We should relax for a bit and rest our body as we just recently got home and defeated three Demon Generals."

"Megumin… Are you perhaps want to join in my harem?"

"On second thought, let's kick this pervert out in the house."

"I'm sorry Megumin, it's just a joke. please don't do that."

"Don't worry Kazuma, we can handle our selves without you for I, Megumin who is the strongest member of this party shall protect everyone with my explosion! So pack your bags and go o-"

"Steal!"

I shouted as I'm still pulling this useless goddess's cheek.

"Aaahhh! I knew it! You do like stealing panties after all!"

"No, I'm not! I did it for a reason!"

"And the reason is to smell it and wear it as a mask in your head!"

"I'm not a psychopath who wears panties as a mask! I did it because you're wanting me to be kicked out from the house! And for your information I'm the one who let you join our party as you beg for mercy, you wanted to join because no other party would like a one day use mage in their party! And another fact, without me you three will be useless! I'm the one who always saves you all! Remember when you and Aqua were being eaten by the giant toads? Who saves you two huh? It's me! And without my aid, you two should have been digested by the frogs and become fertilizer for the grass by now!"

As I said that, the chuuni in front of me began to drop tears because of my harsh words.

I think I shouldn't have done that.

Megumin's eyes begin to glow crimson red, staring at me angrily.

"_S__niff_ Darkness blacker than blac-"

"Drain Touch!"

"Aaahhh!!! Stop stop! It hurts it hurts!"

That was close. If she finished her chant, this mansion will blow up into pieces, even us.

I remove my hand in Megumin's wrist and stopped pulling Aqua's cheeks.

"Owwww! My head hurts!"

"K-Kazuma! How dare you! Fighting an innocent chi-"

"Freeze!"

"Hyaaaaauuuunnn~!!!"

"Hey! I'm not a child anymore!"

I cast freeze in darkness neck for no reason…

"_Panting_ I'd never expected you Kazuma to randomly attack me from my neck! _still panting…_ Come! Punish this naughty woman master~!"

"Freeze!"

"Kyuuuuuun~!!!"

Damn this is bad I shouldn't have done that. Now Darkness is giving me chills.

"I must go to the guild! T-That Darkness and Kazuma are doing some k-kinky play while we are still in the mansion."

Aqua started to run towards the main door to spread the false news to the guild.

"Oi! Stop! Don't spread some untruthful news about me!"

"_Still panting…_ If Aqua spread some rumors about us like that t-then every adventurer will look at me w-w-with disgusted faces. _panting again…_ This will be the best day of my life! Go Aqua! Run like a wind!"

"Don't drag me into your masochist desire you Ero-ness! Aqua, if you do that I'll sell that expensive booze under your bed in the market!"

Before she reaches the doorknob, Aqua quickly turns around and faces me with teary eyes.

"D-do it then! I don't care if you sell it! I can just buy another one by sneaking into your room and search for your pouch at night!"

"Oh, so you're the reason why my pouch always feels light when I'm carrying it! I'm going to confiscate all your money from now on!"

The goddess of debt started to run towards me like a puppy.

"Kazuma-san! I'm sorry for what I've done, please don't take my money away!"

Aqua began pushing my face as she begs for mercy.

"Shut up! I've made up my mind. Liquor is banned in this mansion!"

"No!!! Not the booze Kazuma-san! I can't live without it if you do that!"

"Hey Kazuma, is it not too much for that punishment? And if It's only Aqua who's banned then we can still have some of it?"

"Yeah, she's right mast-… I mean Kazuma"

"First of all, Megumin, you're too young to drink alcohol and I don't want another drunktard in here. And for you Darkness, You turn wild when you drink too much, no one knows what you can do with your hard musc-"

Before I finish my speech to these two girls, I noticed that Aqua is slowly strangling me because of what I have said earlier.

"Oi! I'm not that hard!"

"A-Aqua please let go of me… I think I'm gonna die... i-if you keep-... Aqua-sama…!"

"Uwaaaa!!! Please don't take my booze!"

"Alright... alright! I get it! Please... let me go!"

Damn it! I didn't know that Aqua has higher strength statistics.

_Bang!_

"Satou Kazuma, Satou Kazuma are you here!"

A person who is coated in a black jacket and soaked in the rain banged the door loudly as it sounded like a bolt of lightning just hit the mansions' main door.

"AHHHHH!" x4

The girls began to scream not because of the bang, but because of how scary the figure is in the hall. I just scream to increase the scariness of these three girls.

"W-Who are you?! And what do you want! Are you perhaps the Demon King?! We surrender, please don't kill us!"

"Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark, I beseech thee... Wait my mana's exhausted! because of Kazuma's drain touch, I can't cast my explosion!"

"Ahhh! I shouldn't have done that! Megumin, I'm sorry about that, I'll do whatever you want because of that!"

"Kazuma, I'll handle him! promise to me that you will protect those girls even without me!"

Darkness draws her sword, with a face of bravery ready to fight with all her lives.

"Darkness... You can count on me Lalatina!"

"Don't call me Lalatina!"

Megumin and I began to run towards the back door.

Because of Aqua's whining, I drag her by her collar.

Unfortunately, the back door is locked for some reason.

"H-Hey It's just me guys! It's me!"

"Sorry, I'm not gonna fall for that. That 'It's me! It's me' scam is common in my country to fool the customers into signing up. So no thank you."

"It's me, Sena! Don't you remember?! I was the one who got you in trouble because of the incident of Alderp's mansion."

Sena, a royal prosecutor of Belzerg who is based out of Axel. She takes her job very seriously and wants to make sure her investigations and trial proceedings are conducted fairly, often giving off the impression of an ice queen.

"Ah! I think the Demon King is controlling her mind to fool us into thinking she's friendly!"

Megumin said that while I'm unlocking the door. Damn, Who the hell locked this door?!

"Mind control?! T-tell me, Sena, what does it feel like to be controlled and do some unforgivable things to you!"

"Wait what? No, I'm not being mind-controlled by the Demon King, and what do you mean by unforgivable? Anyway, I come here to make a request."

I have a bad feeling about this.

"A group of unknown creatures began to appear near this Axel, we would like you all to investigate the creatures if they are harmless or not."

I knew it, this girl always come to us to make some hard quests for us! After the trial is finished this girl always looking at me with inspiration.

Please don't look at me like that, I feel bad because of it and the defeat of the three demon general is just because of my high luck.

"If it involves giant toads, I'm out."

Aqua immediately reply.

"No, it's not toads, it's more like a horrifying creature."

"Ahahaha good joke Sena-san hahaha I didn't know that you can make a very funny joke."

'Why are you always relying on us! Just go to Mitsurugi, he can handle it without a sweat!' that's what I want to say right now.

"Wait I'm serious about this! Please listen to me!"

* * *

"So would you like to take this request Kazuma-san?"

A giant shadow with wings but doesn't fly, a big round head can spit fire in its mouth when it gets angry. Red cross-shaped marking on her forehead. Or so she said.

And the rest of the group are creatures with six legs, with a two antenna in their head and have a giant mouth.

Somehow the first creature seems familiar as she described it.

"Aren't does with six legs are just Cave Spiders or something?"

Darkness said while pouring some tea to Sena, but the tea is just hot water.

"If it's a Cave Spider, then it should have 12 legs instead of six. Oh, thank you Darkness-san"

"Hmm... Don't you think it's a new type of monster that the Demon King created?"

I said while holding the sketch of the creature Sena gave me.

"Um... Is this a new kind of tea Darkness-san?"

"E-Eh!? I thought I... Wait let me check the kitchen. Ah! Aqua! What are you doing with that tea!"

The sketch Sena brought to us looks like a dragon but somehow why would a dragon have a marking in its forehead though?

Could it be that this creature is a servant to the Demon King?

And why's the head too big and round?

"Kazuma-san, what do you think? Would you like to investigate it? I have already asked the other adventurers but they all refused the request, the only people that I haven't talked about this is you and Mitsurugi."

Should I?

"Kazuma Kazuma."

"Yes, I'm Kazuma."

"Let's accept this quest, I would like to see these creatures up close! And if we somehow tamed them, I'll make them as a pet! I'll even clean their mess!"

"I refuse."

"But Kazuma!"

If we accept this request right now and those creatures were, in fact, a dragon and a bunch of cave spiders, we could all die because of that and there's no guarantee that we can kill the dragon with Megumin's explosion, and if we manage to kill the dragon there is still some creatures left and can attack us from behind.

Of course Aqua will be the first one to be eaten alive.

"I'm sorry Sena but we have to refuse the request. As you can see, Aqua can only do support magic and doesn't have any offensive magic, Darkness who can't even land an attack in an enemy, Megumin who can only cast one explosion a day, and me, who has the weakest job in the group."

I said before I drink slowly to the hot water.

"_Sigh... _So I guess I have no choice but to ask Mitsurugi about this now huh?"

"Yup."

Sena stands up, giving us a defeated face.

Out of nowhere, Chomusuke appeared in the main door, walking while her feet is covered in yellow goo.

"Hey! I've just cleaned the floor!"

Aqua said while drinking some hot water.

"I'm off then, and Darkness, thank you for the hot w— I mean tea."

Sena wears the black jacket before she leaves the mansion.

"Hey, Kazuma."

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you'll do whatever I want because my explosion didn't work?"

"Y-Yes? Why you ask?"

"Well, can you wait for me in the living room later at night?"

* * *

**Part 2**

"Explosion!"

Because of the explosion, a large shockwave hit us with heavy wind.

Megumin's hat began to fly off, but I managed to catch it with my steal.

"Here."

"Thank you Kazuma, can you put it back in my head, please?"

"Gladly."

It was unusual for Megumin to cast her explosion in the middle of the night.

And somehow Megumin even brought some company with us.

"Wow~ Megumin's explosion really did become much bigger after the defeat of Hans."

"Kazuma, where's the food? I'm really hungry right now."

Yes, Megumin invited Aqua and Darkness in our daily explosion routine. But instead of the morning, we did the explosion in the middle of the night.

"May I ask you? Why do you choose to cast an explosion right now instead of tomorrow? and why do you want Darkness and Aqua to come here too?"

"Well it's because I want to see my explosion to be bright as the sun, and do Kazuma hate bringing our party members in our daily explosion routine?"

"Oh I don't hate it, and I think it's nice that we all can have a picnic at night."

I said as I am preparing some food. But then Aqua quickly grab a sandwich and her face looks like she's ready to battle.

"Oi Aqua!"

I snatched the sandwich in Aqua's hand before she takes a bite.

"Wah! Kazuma, give it back! I'm gonna starved to death if you don't feed me!"

"I'll give it back to you if you help me set up the food so we can eat together!"

"Now that I think about it, this is the first time we all eat outside the Axel and have a picnic."

Darkness said as she placed the blanket on the ground.

I come back for Megumin to bring here back to the spot where we will have dinner.

"Kazuma can you give me some mana so I can help set up the picnic?"

I held Megumin's back neck and used drain touch to give her some mana to stand up.

"Thank you again, Kazuma."

As we were walking, we saw Aqua waving her hands to us.

"Kazuma, I have placed all the food down the blanket now, can I have my sandwich back now?"

I raised my hand holding the sandwich that I didn't notice I already got a bite on it. And it was delicious.

Aqua runs towards me as she saw the sandwich already have a bite. Her eyes began to rain in tears.

* * *

"Uwaah~ I feel like I don't need to eat tomorrow for breakfast. I'm really full~"

"Yeah, this food is really delicious."

"Yeah, because you two ate almost all the food and didn't even think that Aqua and I are still here."

I was expecting that Aqua will be the one who will finish all our food, but it was Darkness and Megumin.

"Waaahhh! Darkness even stole my beef even though she still has one!"

"Eh!? Did I really do that? I'm so sorry Aqua, I'll buy you some dessert back in Axel later."

"No! Because of that, you'll buy me some booze!"

Aqua grabbed the collar of Darkness and rapidly shakes her.

"Kazuma Kazuma!"

"Yes, I'm Kaz—"

"Look over there!"

Wait, where is that light coming from and is that... Is that the creature Sena was talking about?!

A big shadow appears in the giant rock with wings and a giant round head.

But suddenly, the light disappeared.

"I-Is that a d-d-d-d-dragon...! Hey K-Kazuma, don't you think it's a good time to r-run now?"

"Y-Yeah, good idea Aqua."

Before I and Aqua began to run, Megumin and Darkness grab our collar.

"Now is not the time for running away Kazuma! This is our chance to have the title of 'Dragon Slayer'! And if we do that they'll praise you and your reputation might heal too! They'll no longer will call you Scumzuma!"

"But I want to make it my pet... _sniff_"

"Don't worry Darkness, maybe the Dragon is a mother and she might have some baby dragons too."

"Please don't give her any more ideas, I beg you."

* * *

**Part 3**

This doesn't seem right.

"Oh look Darkness, there's more honey right there."

"Wait for me Megumin."

If this creature is really is a 'dragon' then there should be a burning tree everywhere by now.

But all we got are just a bunch of ants.

"Ah! These ants are really aggressive! My foot inches really hard!"

Said Aqua while scratching her foot.

"Huh? What's this?"

On the ground, there was a metal thing laying there, covered in leaves.

There's no doubt that it's totally a flashlight.

I picked up the flashlight to inspect it.

"Kazuma Kazuma, what is that thing? Is that a torch?"

Megumin looked at the flashlight in my hand.

Hmm... She seems kinda interested.

"Yes it's a torch but a different one, as you can see if you click this button, it turns the lights on, and if you click at it again, it turns off."

"A-Amazing! Say, what kind of magic is this Kazuma?"

"Oh it's not magic, it uses battery to run this thing."

"Oh y-yeah, battery hahaha I should have known"

I know you don't know what battery is like Darkness.

After that I hand over the flashlight to Megumin

_T__hump_

A sound of a stick was cracked in the forest.

"Who's there!"

Darkness draws her sword as she heard the sound of it.

The bushes in front of us begun to rustle.

"_Tsk_, I forgot my partner, damn it!"

"Do you mean Chunchunmaru?"

"Shut up Aqua!"

I activated my Enemy Detection.

Huh? Weird, I'm not picking up enemies nearby. Does it mean this creature is friendly?

Suddenly we heard the 'creature' began to run towards us in the bushes

"Here it comes! Darkness, use Decoy while I transfer Aqua's mana to Megumin!"

"Hey what are you doing you HikiN— Ahhh!!!"

Just I'm about to finish, the creature was already in here.

"AHHH!" x4

Because of the shock, Megumin dropped the flashlight.

The flashlight was turned on because of the fall and flashes the 'creature' right front of us.

A big shadow with wings appeared again in our eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" x3

The girls keep screaming like they're about to die in a horror.

I didn't scream for a reason. And the reason is that the 'creature' we are scared about is just Chomusuke in our front.

"AHHHH— Oh hey Chomusuke, what are you doing here?"

Megumin picked up the cat which is it's feet still covered in yellow goo.

"Chomusuke didn't I tell you don't go and play around in honey again.

As Megumin washed Chomusuke's feet with a leaf, I noticed something.

I began to observe this area.

"Kazuma, what are you doing?"

As I thought, there's still ants in here.

"Hey Megumin, can you put down Chomusuke for a minute?"

"Oh, Okay."

She placed Chomusuke down and looked at me with a confused face.

"Now if I put this here."

As I flashed Chomusuke from the ground, the big shadow appears again with wings.

"W-Wait... So the creature Sena describes is Chomusuke!?"

"Yes, it is."

I said while still holding the flashlight in the ground.

"Then what are the others with six legs?"

"Oh, the Cave Spider you are talking about? Here."

I flashed the ants from the bottom.

"Oh... So all of it is just a misunderstanding I guess? Hahaha."

_Sigh_

I guess Sena is just paranoid or something. Now, when did this flashlight even come from?

"K-K-K-K-Kazuma!"

"Yes, Yes, I'm Kazuma."

"A-A-Are t-those ants t-too???"

Aqua pointed up in the trees as she said that.

_Bump_

"Nope, that's totally a Cave Spider!"

Up in the trees, there are skeletons with guns and other metal stuff stuck in the web that the Cave Spider made.

I think we just stepped into a Cave Spider's territory. and on the side of the tree there are more spiders, but they're normal ones.

* * *

"_P__uff_... I think this is enough, Megumin after I finished transferring the mana to you, use your explosion right away!"

"Okay!"

As I used Drain Touch to her, the Cave Spider is slowly getting closer to us.

Damn it! Come on, Come on, a little more!

"Right! Megumin! Blow that Spider right now!"

"Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark, I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson. The time of awakening cometh. Justice, fallen upon the infallible boundary, appear now as an intangible distortion! Dance, Dance, Dance! I desire for my torrent of power a destructive force: a destructive force without equal! Return all creation to cinders, and come from the abyss! This is the mightiest means of attack known to man, the ultimate attack magic!"

"Everyone grab onto something!"

As I about to grab the big rock in the ground.

"Explosion!"

I flanged in the air as the explosion hit the target near us.

I feel like my body is light as a feather in the sky.

"So this is what it feels like to fl—"

_Crack_

My head cracked as I hit the walls of Axel.

* * *

**Part 4**

"..."

"Umm... Welcome back, Kazuma-san."

In front of me, Eris welcomed me with a awkward smile on her face as if she sees what just happened to me earlier.

"So, how's your trip from Alcanretia Kazuma-san?"

"Well, it didn't turn good."

"And why is that?"

"I didn't experience to have the girls to come with me in the mixed bath and I got killed because I sacrificed myself just to defeat the Demon King's General."

Eris shocked at what I said about the mixed bath and quickly think about what topic to bring in.

"Say Kazuma-san, are you happy?"

"Happy about what?"

"Your life right now, are you happy that you're transferred to this world?"

"Yeah nope."

"Eh?"

"They always give me problems and I always got killed because of them! This world is totally bad!"

"K-Kazuma-san, think about what has happened to your life when you first came here. Maybe it's not so bad after all, right?"

Now that I think about it, after being killed many times and having a useless party members.

"I guess I'm happy? on my life right now. Even though they always gave me a problem, we always end up having a great day. Yeah, I think I'm happy because of what I have right now."

"And what is it that you have right now?"

"Well, back in my world I didn't have many friends because I'm turned into a NEET and didn't go to school for so long. And even if I kinda still like a NEET, my party members never left me and didn't even think about leaving me alone, and even though I always do bad things to them, they still forgive me, well except for the case of the 'Choker' thing that turned them really mad. But right now, I have the best party members in my life and I can't thank them enough for their kindness, and that time when I was in prison they even plan to jailbreak me in there and fight for me in the court. Darkness even uses her authority just to release me from prison. And the day where I died because of the Shogun and got resurrected, those girls didn't left me behind."

My eyes began to drop tears.

"E-Eh Kazuma-san?! are you okay?!"

"_Sniff..._ T-That's it, that's what I have right now, a wonderful party members, and a wonderful life on this wonderful world Eris-san."

Eris walked towards me and hugged me.

She wraps her arms around me and gently squeezes me. Her soft hands in my back makes me feel calm.

"E-Eris-san?"

"Shh shh, It's all right, cry all you want right now and release all of it Kazuma."

As I hugged Eris back, I began to cry harder and somehow I can't stop crying at all. And I tightly hugged as I cry harder.

Tears began to flow over my eyes and into Eris dress.

"_Sniff... _Sorry Eris-san, I shouldn't have done that haha, Why am I even crying for."

"It's all right Kazuma-san, you're not the only one who cries this hard. Even the older people cry here when they are passed away and send here."

"You really are a good goddess Eris-san_. Sniff... _I hope Aqua is like that right now."

Eris flushed as she heard that.

"Kazuma! I have healed your wounds now! Tell Eris to open the gate so you can come back here right now!"

I think my ears are gonna bleed because of Aqua's load voice.

"Okay Aqua, I'm coming home! Eris-san!"

Eris chuckled and snaps her finger that resulted in a big circle on the floor.

"Until we meet again Kazuma-san."

She then gives me a joyful smile as I was beginning to float in the air.

"Eris-san!"

"Hmm?"

"I don't mind if they're pads!"

Then a bright light appeared.

* * *

"Kazuma!" x2

Megumin and Darkness quickly hugged me out of nowhere.

"I'm so sorry Kazuma that my explosion was really closed to us!"

"We thought we will never find you in the forest but then Chomusuke smelled your scent and followed you and we are in relief that we didn't lost you!"

Before I realized, my head was resting on Aqua's legs.

Wait have she done this before? I don't quite remember.

"So... Let's go to the guild and tell Sena about the 'creature' thingy?"

"Yeah, let's head in there right now and she might get embarrassed that the dragon like is just a cat with a huge shadow."

* * *

"This is definitely a Dragon Sena-san! Don't worry, I can handle it with out a sweat!"

_Bang!_

"Sena-san! Sena-san are you here!"

Said Aqua like copying Sena when shes always call for someone.

"Oh, Kazuma and here party members, what brings all of you here?"

"Yeah, about that Sena."

I called Sena over to us so Mitsurugi and the others can't hear what we are saying.

* * *

After we explained what happened, Sena flushed as she realized that the drawing is just the cat, Chomusuke, with a Red shaped in it's forehead.

"S-So, that creature was all along is just a cat with a wing accessories. I should have known..."

"This wings are totally real."

Megumin said.

"Hey Sena-san, what do you do know? That Mitsurugi guy looks like he's ready to go out and fight the 'creature' right now?"

"D-Don't worry about it, I'll handle him, I'm just gonna say that you and your party members already defeated it."

"Hey Sena! Do we get a reward for this quest?"

"Aqua, even if there is a reward for that, we can't take it because it's our fault that Sena thought Megumin's cat is a giant creature."

Sena walked towards Mitsurugi and told him that we defeated the 'creature' and come here to report the quest.

Mitsurugi didn't believe what Sena said and quickly head out in the guild.

"I don't trust you Kazuma! I know that the 'creature' is still there and you just run back here because you're scared!"

Before I can even reply, he's already have left the guild.

"_Sigh_" Sena sighed.

"Hey Kazuma, I'm still hungry! buy us some food now! We were exhausted for finding your body! And Don't you think Darkness that I forgot about your promise that you will buy me some booze!"

"E-Eh!? Are you sick right now Aqua? usually you always forgot about things like that!"

"Kazuma Kazuma, because of the explosion, I think I'm starving again."

I think I'll treat them this time because of what they have done to me for the past months.

"Alright, alright you girls go grab some food, it's my treat after all."

"Eh?! Kazuma, why are you acting weird right now!?"

Said Darkness in shocked for what she heard from my mouth.

"Oh, just shut up! Grab some food now before my mind change!"

"Eh? Is it Kazuma's treat? Hey guys! Kazuma is bringing a party!"

"That what I like about this guy! Always treats us with drinks!"

"Kyaaaa~ Kazuma-san is so handsome and kind!"

"Hey! I'm just treating this girls overh— Wait! who said that!?"

No one responds.

The guild turned into a wild party because of what I said of 'treat'.

"Kazuma, I brought the foods."

Darkness said as she have some foods in her tray.

"Nature's Beauty!"

"Wooohh!!! That's amazing Aqua-san!"

"When it comes to magic, Aqua is totally the master of it!"

"Another one! I'll pay for another one!"

This girl can totally live a life of fortune if she performs in the street.

"Uwa~ I hope this happiness keeps going."

"But Kazuma, don't you think its already this fun from the start?"

Megumin said as she about to drink the booze from her hand.

I quickly snatched it.

"Yeah, because of you everything changed. All the people here don't even care to go outside because of what you have achieved."

I guess Darkness got a point.

"Alright! Everyone drink as much as you can till you drop down as this party will last tomorrow morning!"

* * *

**Word Count: 5448**

**Author Note:**

**Hey Everyone! As you noticed, this chapter have changed because, it's longer now! Please enjoy** **this**** fan story as you pleased. Oh and By the way, what do you think of this first chapter? I know that** the** part where Kazuma cry definitely not fit in here and I'm thinking of removing it. Anyways, please leave a comment, I really want to know your opinion of this story, if it needs a redo, I'll do it, after all, this is my first time to make a story so in advance I want to say sorry about my grammer.**

**Oh and sorry if Aqua in this chapter seems like always getting bullied but worry not, in the next chapter she'll not gonna get bullied (I hope so)**

**Okay, I think that's all I have to say. See you all in the next chapter!**

**My reply to Psycho-Kozel:**

**Don't worry, Kazuma, Aqua and Megumin will not be like that and I'm trying to make this story look like the original but with a different route. Anyway thank you for the review!**


	2. Gifting This Party, A Wonderful Venture!

**Chapter 2**

**Gifting This Party, A Wonderful Venture!**

**Part 1**

Stare…

"O-Oi Kazuma? You've been staring at us like that since morning."

Last night, a wild party was held in the Adventurers Guild because of my loud voice saying 'It's my treat after all everyone.' which is not true.

And I realized that I set way too many flags last night!

I was the first one to get knocked out because of the booze, and for some reason, Aqua and Darkness somehow didn't drink some beer in the guild.

I guess they were too busy keeping me calm in the guild because I might use my special skills again to some innocent woman.

"Y-Yeah, Kazuma is acting weird since he treated us some food on the guild. "

Megumin said as she's preparing the foods on the table for breakfast.

"Oi, I thought you two are not going to eat for breakfast because you two were full and ate almost all the food from the picnic."

I said as I was on my comfy base. And that base is my kotatsu.

"Oh, that's just a joke Kazuma, but don't worry, we're not going to eat all the food like what we did last time."

Stare…

"Hey, Kazuma is making that weird look again!"

"Kazuma! Did we do something wrong to you today?"

I've been staring at these girls since morning because of what happened to me last night.

I remembered that I was sleeping from the table in the guild with the others. But today morning, I waked up in my bed wearing my old clothes, the one I brought to this world.

"I usually want to be stared by a guy with a face of lust but for some reason, Kazuma's stare is a little bit too much I would say."

"Well, I'll stop this stare thing if you girls tell me which one of you carried me and changed my clothes!"

"C-C-Change!? Kazuma, are you perhaps tired because of what happened from the forest and from the guild? I think you need a little more rest Kazuma."

Said Darkness who was sitting on the chair already munching some fried toads' leg.

Did Aqua and Darkness somehow shift their eating habits?

Well, it doesn't matter.

Aqua is totally out from the question, there's no way Aqua will do that to me.

Now it's only Darkness and Megumin who's left from the suspicious list.

"Oi Kazuma, don't you remember? We three carried you from the guild to the mansion and the reason why your clothes changed was you puked from your clothes. Lucky, I brought your old clothes from the mansion and a lady mage cast 'change clothes' on you so we can't see you naked."

Said Aqua while sitting in the chair near the table

Eh! That kind of spell exist?!

"Oh, do Kazuma perhaps think that one of us change your clothes?"

Megumin said as she sits from the chair.

"N-No! I did not! I just want to know what happened that night!"

I said with a flushed face that looks like a tomato red.

"Don't worry Kazuma, we didn't see your E-Excalibur, and we didn't do anything to you when you were sleeping in the bed."

Said Darkness with a normal smile.

"So, nothing really happened huh?

"Well, I already left the room after we placed you from your bed. I don't know what those two are doing but I heard a laugh or something though."

"Eh?"

"Oh, perhaps we really did something that night, right Megumin?"

"Yeah, I think we did."

Before I realized, the girls have already started eating without me.

"Oi! What did you two do with my body when I was sleeping! Did you two perhaps did something per—"

"Of course not, I'm not like Darkness who's always panting like crazy."

"M-Megumin! Ahem, Kazuma, we really didn't do anything to you, so come here now Kazuma and eat with us."

Darkness said having a joyful smile as she invites me to the table.

When did these two girls have the courage to tease me like that!

_Sigh…_

I sit in the middle of Megumin and Darkness.

On the table, there's only one fried toad leg left in the table.

"Kazuma Kazuma, are you going to eat that? if you don't, may I have it then?"

Aqua said still having three fried toad legs in her plate and does seem like she hasn't touched it yet...

"Yeah, you can take it Aqua."

"Ah, thank you, Kazuma!"

Aqua quickly grab the food and munch on it.

"Kazuma is acting really weird."

Megumin said as she gently eats her food.

Before Aqua noticed, I already have stolen her plate and realized what I have done.

"Ahhh! You HikiNEET! Can't you at least don't steal my food like that!"

"You useless goddess! Did you even think that I haven't eaten yet this morning! And when I come to this table there's only one food left for me and you even ask for permission to take it which you already have three parts! So, I quickly think that instead of having one fried toad leg for myself why not have three instead!"

"I'm sorry Kazuma-san! You can have this leg back now, please bring me back my plate!"

"No! You have already touched the food and munch on it, so no thank you!"

"Waaahhh!"

"Oh, never mind, looks like Kazuma is back to normal."

I picked up the food and opened my mouth really big and bite on it while looking at Aqua.

Aqua began to whine even harder.

"Here Chomusuke, you can eat here."

Megumin placed down the plate with a fish on it.

Chomusuke comes and sits on the floor.

"Hmm?"

I looked at Chomusuke as she grabbed the fish and blow a little fire on it to roast the fish.

This cat did the exact same thing when Darkness was away.

"This cat spit fire to roast the fish."

I said while I'm staring at the cat with a blank expression.

"I think Kazuma lost his mind. Cats don't spit fire, they spit hairballs."

"Yeah, and they like to eat raw fish and they're cute when they eat."

"Perhaps my resurrection to Kazuma didn't work too well."

Am I the only one who's normal in this world?

"I'm telling you all! the cat just spit fire in its mouth! And why is this cat have wings!?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it, why's Chomusuke have wings?"

"See! Darkness got a point! She's normal! I'm not crazy after all!"

"Well I noticed the wings Kazuma, but a cat that spits fire, pfft! it's just ridiculous."

"On second thought, you're crazy, Darkness!"

Why don't they believe me!

"Hey Megumin, where did you even get that cat from the first place?"

Aqua said as she tries to steal 'my' food.

"Oh, do you mean Chomusuke? Komekko brought her to our house. Speaking of Komekko, I promised her that I'll give her some delicious foods once I return. I hope Komekko doesn't go to the river again and catch some lobster just so she can eat."

Megumin said while drinking her glass of water.

Just how poor is this girl's family are?

"Oh, good idea Megumin! I would like to see the wishing fountain and the monster museum!"

"I would like to come with you Megumin, I haven't seen the village of the Crimson before."

"Wait, before we go there, are all the people in that village look and act like you Megumin? And do they have some weird names too?"

First, when we first met Megumin, she did some unnecessary introduction, second, she has a weird name and even her parents have weird names too, and the third one, Yunyun comes from that village too and has a weird name with a chuuni like introduction too.

"If you got a problem with my village, let's hear it now!"

"I'm just saying okay? Don't be so aggressive!"

Well, maybe it's just Megumin and Yunyun who are weird.

"Here's some toads leg Chomusu— Ahhh! No biting! I sense some evil spirit on that cat ever since you brought it here in the mansion! She bites me for no reason at all!"

Nah, she bites you because she doesn't like toads at all.

Oh, I just remembered, I should probably get the money from Vanir after we left Axel.

"Okay everyone, let's go there tomorrow morning."

**Part 2**

I left the mansion to visit Wiz shop and ask Vanir for the money.

"Oh, good morning Kazuma-san."

"Hello Wiz, um… where's Vanir?"

"Vanir-san is in the back, let me call him, Vanir-san! Kazuma is looking for you!"

Looks like the store hasn't changed since our last visit.

"Oh, if it isn't the little brat with a lot of expectation of getting in the mixed bath with the other party members! Fuhahahaha! Because of that, moi got a big sale and save a large sum of money in the store while the useless shop owner is away and doesn't use all the money to buy those useless junk!"

"I-It's not useless! They're high-grade magic items! They just don't know how to use it!"

Hmm… now that I think about it, most items from this store got sold out. I guess Vanir got a point.

"Oho… It looks like thee gonna have a wonderful day in that village. Moi sense that thee live a life full of beautiful girls when thee continue thy journey!"

"Eh?! Really! Then I should probab—"

"Fuhahahaha! And thou death will be the cause of having thyself beautiful woman's fight for thee body!"

This guy!

"Oh! Those dark emotions are really delicious!"

Before I draw my sword against him, I quickly think about those things he said to me.

"Hey Vanir, those 'beautiful girls' you speak about, is it true?"

"Of course, it's not true. Moi just said it to feed myself with does dark emotions."

Instantly replied by Vanir.

"Don't screw with me!"

"K-Kazuma-san!"

Wiz quickly grabbed my arms to prevent me from attacking Vanir.

T-This demon instantly replied without even thinking about my feelings!

"Fuhahahaha! Yes! Moi just got a double snack for today! You really are a good customer!"

* * *

"As moi said, if you sell all the property rights to moi, thou will have three hundred million Eris in an instant. If thee don't want to sell it all, thyself will earn one million Eris every month."

"?!"

After what Wiz heard, she becomes a statue.

Three hundred million Eris! But there are no guarantees if that sum of money can hold up in my entire life. And Aqua might even put us into debt again.

But for the monthly payment, the products might fail and could go bankrupt.

I let Vanir purchase all the products that I developed.

"So, Vanir, how are you going to pay me with that lot of money? I think even Wiz doesn't have that big cash in her pockets."

Looking at Wiz, she's totally shocked by that.

"Moi has already planned it from the start. Moi has a lot of investors for thy product thy have, so no big deal for the money."

"So, you have all the rights in the products. I guess it will take some time to raise three hundred million Eris?

"Yes. Moi apologize because the shop owner keeps wasting all the money to buy those useless junks. But moi will earn the three million Eris in next week or so."

Next week huh? Then I'll be rich! And adding the defeat of Hans, I'm crazy rich!

"Now then, if thou excuse moi. Moi will go back from the attic and prepare the products!"

Vanir left and walked to the back door with a laugh.

"So, Wiz… Eh? Hey Wiz!"

"T-T-T-Three hundred million E-Eris… W-With that… I can pay all t-the debt in this store."

* * *

"Wiz, what does this potion do?"

"That potion can attract monsters everywhere when you drink it. It's very useful to earn some experience points!"

Wiz said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I guess some items in this store are not so b—"

As I flipped the bottle, there was a label in the back says 'This potion can attract any monsters nearby and even your family and your friends, they will attack you until the potion runs off.'.

… I take back what I said earlier.

After what I have read in the bottle, I still purchased the item just in case.

Well, I'm not planning to give it to Darkness or anything…

"Hey, Wiz, how many people can you teleport in once?"

"Hmm… I think 5 people can fit in teleport if I could remember. Why do you ask Kazuma-san?"

"Well, Megumin is planning to go back to her village to see her sister again and she asked us to come along too. So, I was thinking if there's a way to travel fast without getting into trouble."

"But Kazuma-san, I'm afraid to say this but I can't teleport to that village. I can only use teleport in a place where I have already seen it and with the random teleport, there is no guarantee if that will land in that place."

"Oh really? _Sigh…_ I guess we're going to travel with foot then."

"Well, I can teleport you guys to Alcanretia since the Crimson Demon Village is just nearby from that city."

Eh! No no no, I don't want to go back in there! It's full of crazy believers!

"I-Is that so…"

"Eh? Why do Kazuma-san look like he's traumatized?"

Oh, what's this?

"Hey Wiz, what's this thing?"

"That's a Manatite, and every single item of this is expensive. If I remember, each of these costs a hundred thousand Eris."

What?! For a single Manatite!

Well, I'm not going to ask for what's the use of this thing because it might be useless.

After that, I packed up the things I bought for tomorrow.

I didn't know its already midnight.

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Wiz."

**Part 3**

"I'm home."

…

No one responds.

"Hello?"

…

Still no response.

Wait, the main door was unlocked when I open it. So, this means…

We got an intruder!

"Lurk."

I gently closed the door and used Lurk to sneak into the mansion without getting spotted.

As I sneak inside, I saw a foot at the end of the couch while the fireplace is still lit. Looks like it's sleeping

I slowly approach the person on the couch to sneak attack while it's sleeping.

I quickly draw my sword.

"Gotcha you litt—!"

"_Snoring…_ Kazuma, please lend me some money~ hehe."

The person who was sleeping on the couch was none other than Aqua wearing her pajamas.

I slowly put my sword back again to not distract the sleeping goddess on the couch.

I walked up the stairs to check Megumin and Darkness, but their doors are locked, so I guess they're sleeping now.

"_Mngh~_!"

…

Somehow, I heard a strange noise coming from Darkness's room.

I walk down the stairs and locked the main door.

I just realized this is the first time I got home this late night.

After that, I got back from where Aqua was sleeping.

"_Sigh…_ What am I even going to do with you Aqua?"

Now, what kind of prank should I give to Aqua.

"Hehehe~ praise me Kazuma~ I hope this continues on~"

This goddess keeps talking while sleeping.

Now I feel bad at making fun of her now.

Since the first night we sleep together to this world, she snores like she doesn't even care that I'm there sleeping with her, and I thought she'll be sleeping like a princess.

If she just keeps her mouth shut, I might have fallen for her in the first place.

"Wait, no, don't just set flags like that Kazuma!"

I slapped myself because if what I have said.

"Time to go to bed Aqua."

I gently lift Aqua and carried her like a princess carry. This is totally going to set a flag right now.

Huh? I didn't know Aqua is light and isn't heavy. That's a surprise as she always keeps eating all of the food in the mansion.

As I got up the stairs and opened the door to Aqua's room, I saw my old jacket underneath her bed.

"Looks like she still patching the hole in that jacket."

If I remember, she used my suit as a fuel to her campfire just to keep her warm.

I gently lay down Aqua to her bed and put the blanket into her before I go.

Before I walk out in the bed, I felt someone hold my hands and stopped me from walking.

It was Aqua who pulled me.

"Hey, let me go you useless—"

"Please save this world Kazuma~"

The useless goddess just said something unbelievable while her eyes are closed.

"Yes, yes, I'm going to save this world Aqua so just wait for it, okay?"

"Please~ please Kazuma~"

"Okay okay, now let go of my hand now Aqua!"

Aqua's grip is getting tighter like she doesn't even want me to leave her!

"Please… Be safe always."

"Yes, yes I'm always— Hey what did you just say?"

What did she just say?

"Please… Save does people Kazuma-san."

Hmm…

"Please— Ahhh! Stop it Kazuma! I'm sorry!"

I pulled Aqua's cheeks to check if she's totally asleep or awake. And I was right, she's awake from the start!

"Do you think those smooth talk is going to work on me huh!?"

"I'm so sorry, Kazuma! Please stop pulling my cheeks! And for what I said earlier is true from the bottom of my heart!"

"Oh, like I'm really going to believe you with that— Oi, wait a minute, which one of those lines you referring to 'true from the bottom of my heart'? Are you perhaps referring to the one with 'be safe'?"

"What 'be safe' are you talking about? I think you're sleepy Kazuma."

"Why you!"

"Waaahhh!"

Don't screw with me! I know you know what you have said to me earlier!

I began pulling Aquas' cheeks even harder because of that.

While I'm pulling her cheeks, I heard some heavy footsteps coming from Aquas door.

_Bang!_

The door in Aquas room got wrecked. And standing on the door was Darkness and Megumin.

"Oi! We heard something here and— Hey Kazuma! What are you doing to Aqua!"

Darkness quickly grabbed me and trying to detach my hands from the useless goddess cheeks.

"Kazuma! What are you trying to do with Aqua! And why are you in her room! Are you perhaps can't control yourself and want to mess with Aqua?!"

Megumin said while hugging Aqua like a bullied kid.

"Let me go Darkness! This goddess said something important to me and forgot about it in a second!"

"Waaahhh! Kazuma really has done it now! And I remember that I was sleeping on the couch and not in this bed!"

T-This girl! Are you really asleep earlier or just pretending to sleep?!

Damn it! Why did I even think of bringing her into her room from the first place!

Before I know it, I was already outside of Aquas room.

"You really have done it Kazuma. We'll handle Aqua from the things you did to her."

Said Darkness while closing the door.

"Oi! I'm telling you, I was just pulling Aquas cheeks!"

* * *

The next day, we packed our things for our trip to Megumin's village.

"Oi Aqua, hurry up, we might end up going to the Crimson Demon Village at night if you don't hurry."

"I'm coming Kazuma."

For some unknown reason, it looks like Aqua totally forgot about what happened last night.

"Hey Kazuma, here's your jacket."

"Oh, thank you Aqua."

Something's off to Aqua today.

"What do you think Kazuma? I fixed your jacket and even cleaned it like its brand new! And because of that, you better pay me some money because of my effort to fixing it!"

Oh, she's back already.

"Well then, we should probably go now."

It was only two nights in this mansion and we're leaving again. I hope this trip will go smoothly.

…

Did I just trigger another flag?

While walking down the road, we saw Yunyun running towards us.

"Oh Yunyun, long time no see and what's with the rush?"

Darkness said while holding Chomusuke.

"K-Kazuma-san."

"Yes?"

"I want… I want to ha—"

"Yunyun, we're sorry but we are in a hurry right now, please wait for us when we got back home."

Said Megumin while putting her finger in Yunyun's lips

And yes, it's already afternoon because of the event last night.

"B-But this is important!"

"Shhh… Save it for later okay, Yunyun?"

"But—!"

While those two chuuni girls are chatting, the three of us left them alone.

"Listen Yunyun— Hey why are you guys leaving me here!"

Said Megumin while shouting.

"If you don't hurry up, we're leaving you."

I said while carrying my bag.

"Um… Kazuma, is it too excessive to leave a girl behind all by herself?"

"Nah, it's not. After all, if she's in trouble, she can just cast an explosion right away."

"You're really are a scum, Scumzuma."

"Oi! Stop making weird names about me!"

* * *

"Please be safe on your journey!"

Wiz said while waving her hands on us.

The four of us give Wiz a thumbs up after getting teleport.

"Teleport!"

Wiz chants while still waving her hands.

**Part 4**

"Please come back again!"

"If you people want to convert your religion into an Axis Cult, just head over to this town!"

"Lady priest! Please bless this child!"

For some reason, these people are acting differently compared to the time we were leaving this town.

After we got a ton of soaps and forms in our hands, we somehow got out of Alcanretia alive.

"_Puff…_ I'm not going back to this place anymore!"

"Soap, detergent, soap, detergent, soap—"

"Wah~ the people in this town somehow start praising me!"

"_Panting…_ Hey Kazuma, I think we should visit this town sometimes if we have nothing to do in the mansion."

"People in Eris Order better not be like you, Lustness."

"What?"

"Nothing."

We just started our journey and this already happened.

"Okay everyone, let's start walking and head into the Crimson Demon Village, good thing it's near to this town."

"Near? Are you okay Kazuma? The village is still far away from here and it requires a carriage to go there."

"Huh?! Then what did Wiz said to me was a lie!?"

Damn it!

"I think Wiz didn't know it either, besides if she knows where's that Village, she must have teleport us there with no time."

Said darkness while holding her Eris charm.

"Oh! We can rent a carriage in here, you guys wait here and— bahck!"

"We're not going back in there Aqua!"

I said while pulling Aquas collar.

"Aw! If we don't rent one, we might arrive in the Village in the middle of the night!"

"Then we'll start walking right now!"

"Huh! Kazuma, are you crazy! Do you even know how many hours that will take! And besides, I'm the only one who knows that place and if I got lost you guys are screwed!"

"Walking?!"

Shouted by Darkness.

"You're turned on right now do you?"

"N-No, I-I'm not!"

Yes, you are.

* * *

It was already night and we are still walking.

"Are we there yet~?"

Aqua said while Chomusuke is biting her hair

"Nope. Not yet."

"My legs are hurting~"

Just how far it is! It's already night time and we're still walking!

"Let's just start running."

"What!? No way I'm going to run Kazuma!"

"No! My legs are already in pain and this cat is still biting me!"

"Running?! As much as I want to do it, I think my body can't take that pain right now!"

'If we don't run right now, we might end up getting there in the morning!'

Of course, I'm not going to say that it's just too much for us to run and our stamina is getting low.

"Okay okay, I get it. Let's find a safe place to set up our tent."

"But Kazuma, there are no trees out here, how do we suppose to place the tents?"

Said Aqua trying to pull Chomusuke out in her hair.

"Hey, how about that tree over there?"

Darkness pointed out.

The one Darkness is pointing has a small lake on the side of the trees, I think this is a good spot to rest.

We begin to lay down our stuff on the ground to place our tents and the blanket, after that I start to make the campfire so that we can keep ourselves warm.

In a matter of seconds, the wood began to lit.

"Oh, not bad Kazuma."

Said Darkness while sitting on the blanket.

"Oi, why don't you get up in there and place your tent too."

"Oh right, Kazuma, can you please set the tent for me? My feet are j—"

"Nope, do it yourself, I don't care if it hurts or not, and look Darkness, I'm still tired but I still did the things I need to do and don't say 'Be a gentleman' because I yarn for Gender Equality and don't hesitate to dropkick a woman if she hits me."

"You're really a meanie one! … And I don't dislike it."

This girl really doesn't break her character.

"…"

What did she say?

"Hey Kazuma, where's the food?"

"Oh, it's right there in the bask— Oi! What do you think you're doing!"

Before I finish my speech Aqua already grabs a sandwich after she saw where I was pointing at.

"At least wait for us damn it!"

"Aw aw aw aw! Stop it! Here! You can have a bite to— AH!"

That's not the point!

"Look, Megumin and Darkness haven't even started to eat!"

After we look at the two girls over there, they have already starting to eat without me.

"Oi! Why did you guys didn't wait for me!"

"Well, you said you yearn for Gender Equality so, we began to think, should we wait for Kazuma to finish his fighting to Aqua and starve to death? or should we start to eat without Kazuma so we don't get starve."

Said Megumin while eating.

Before I turn around Aqua already finished the sandwich.

"Hey!"

"Bleh!"

Do these girls are planning to rebel?!

"Now now, Kazuma, here sit next to me and eat already."

Darkness offered while still eating.

This is the first time a lady offered me!

But this is Darkness we are talking about, and by that, she's a massive M.

"Oi Darkness! Don't do that! If you continue doing that to him, he might sneak to your tent and—"

"Hey! I'm not that kind of person to do a thing!"

"On second thought, I think you're more dangerous than the monsters."

"?!"

I think I just want to sleep already.

* * *

"Well, that was a good meal!"

"Yes, I totally agree with you Darkness."

"The one with sauce on it is really delicious!"

"Sigh… why did this happen to me…"

All I have eaten was a loaf of bread and cheese, and these girls got to have all the appetizing foods.

Is this a punishment from Eris-sama? Or is this karma? Well, I don't think its karma because my luck is crazy high.

"Alright, let's clean this up, shall we?"

Said Darkness.

After we cleaned the blanket, it was time to head to our tent and rest.

Well, that's what I thought but someone needs to guard the tents against the monsters, so I volunteered.

I did it for a reason, it's because Darkness was the one you volunteered first and I already know what's going to happened.

Darkness was sitting next to the tree while holding her sword.

I began to sit next to Darkness.

"O-Oi Kazuma! Are you trying t—"

"Nope, and I will not do a thing to you and besides, you might be the one to do something unbelievable."

"?!"

I started to move away from Darkness as I remembered what kind of person she was.

"Oi Kazuma, isn't this too much space?"

Darkness said while I'm sitting in the back of the tree.

"Nah, this is good enough for a distance and we don't know what you can do in the middle of the night."

"I'm not that kind of person you know!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me what are does weird noises you make in your roo—"

"Please no more!"

* * *

"_Zzz…_"

It only took Darkness one hour to fall asleep in here spot.

I was right to take this job on the lookout at our place.

Hmm?

If only Darkness doesn't act like a massive M and acts like a noble lady, she might already have a fiancee by now, or I might fall for her when we first met.

Wait...

Damn it! Stop it Kazuma! Don't raise so many flags right now! And do I even like her?

Wait a minute. Why did I even start to think about romance? This is not the time for me!

This is because of that useless goddess said to me when she was 'sleeping'!

"Oi Kazuma?"

A random voice just said my name while tapping my shoulders.

"Waaah! Stay back you monster!"

"Hey! It's just me okay! You might wake up the others."

"Oh, hey Darkness, how's your sleep?"

"W-Well, it feels great, I guess? Sorry that I slept in guard duty."

"No, it's okay, I already know that it will happen."

I said while my eyes are beginning to close on its own.

"I'm really sorry! You can sleep now, Kazuma, I'll take the guarding duty for you."

"If I do that, you might begin to sleep without me knowing it, and it's really dangerous if no one's looking around."

"Trust me! I won't sleep again!"

Well, I guess I'm going to sleep now.

"Okay, goodnight Lala—"

"Oh, just stop teasing me already and goodnight to you too!"

I start to walk into my tent to have some goodnight sleep.

* * *

This trip somehow feels weird, we haven't even found a single monster since this morning.

"Hey, this trip seems like too peaceful, there's even no single creature in this area."

"Oi! Don't say things like that! Do you want us to get in trouble!"

"Hey! I'm just saying what's on my min—! What's going on?!"

The ground began to shake like we're having an earthquake.

"Hey, Megumin! Where are we exactly!"

"I-I think we're in the D-Danford Grassland."

Hey, is this a dangerous place to travel in?!

"Hey, Kazuma! What do we do! What do we— Ahh!"

Before Aqua finishes her speech, a giant centipede emerges from the ground, and the color of it was pure red.

"Eeek! I hate this type of insects!"

Aqua said while waving her staff like she's trying to smack a bee.

I think the height of this thing is as tall as the Axel's walls.

"We're screwed."

I said while I drop my bag.

"Oi Kazuma! This is not the time to give up! We can still win by using your crazy plan like you always do!"

"Too bad I can't make you as my pet, you're too big for the mansion and Kazuma might even kick me out in the house if I do that."

Can we even fight this thing!?

"Come on Kazuma! Fine! I'll do it myself then! Darkness blacker th— Hey!"

"We need a good strategy for that spell! Oi Aqua! Darkness! We're running away from it!"

"But how about the centipede Kazuma!"

"Just run Darkness!"

Aqua said while trying to pull Darkness in her arm.

This is the only plan I know!

* * *

**Word Count: **5,312


End file.
